Confessions
by Deducer of space and time
Summary: The Doctor confesses his love on the beach. Smut.


The Doctor had been travelling with Rose for years and, even though he'd never admit it, he loved her to the end of the universe and back. There was one complication: he would live forever and she was only human. But she didn't feel like just a human, she was so much more. When he showed her the universe and all the wonderful things it held, she didn't question its existence but was intrigued with the same curiosity he had when he was a boy, she made him curious about the universe again. Rose was more than he could have ever hoped for, more than a human, more than a friend. He knew that she loved him, she wore it like a badge on her chest, but he was too afraid to show it in return. He lingered on the thought of her chest for a second.

He shook the thoughts out of his head; today was the day and it had to be romantic not lustful. The Doctor had it planned out, scripted right down to the words and facial expressions. His heart jumped with nervousness. They were going to the beach, the beach where he had once lost her; well, not exactly, it was the same beach in a different universe. He'd almost confessed it once but he'd been an idiot and taken too long, his time had run out.

He punched a few more buttons on the tardis and hit it with a hammer a few more times when he heard Rose's cheery voice from the corridor, "Where're we off to today?" She was only wearing a dressing gown, tardis blue and very short, the Doctor tried not to peer at her too much as she bounce towards him and bumped to his side playfully.

"I think we'll just have a lazy day today. No monsters, no aliens, definitely no Torchwood, just a nice scenic trip." He nodded and pressed a couple of buttons and swung around to pull a lever.

"Sounds lovely," Rose chirped and smiled widely, he tried not to smile too giddily.

The tardis rocked violently for a few seconds and jolted back upright, they were landing. It made its usual whooshing noise and thumped to a halt on the sand, or at least the Doctor hoped, he wasn't always right. Rose bounded off back to her room, "What's the weather like?"

"You English and your weather," the Doctor teased, "Hot, bring a swimsuit." God he hoped she would choose that patriotic bikini again, he loved to see her in the English flag. He shook his head again; no, he could not think these thoughts, not today. He strode over to the doors and flung them open, the warm air washed over him just as he had predicted. He surveyed the beach, this area never had any people around; you couldn't get to it without a boat or a tardis. Perfect.

Rose skipped daintily over to his side, the Doctor looked out of the corner of his eye; she was wearing a light white tee-shirt that was almost transparent and a short pair of denim shorts, he could see through her shirt that she was wearing his favourite bikini. "You go settle," he said throwing two towels that he had stashed near the door to her, "I'll be out in a second." The Doctor rushed up to the wardrobe and grabbed a tight fit white tee-shirt and a earth coloured pair of swim shorts, quickly got changed and ran down, back to the doors. He steadied himself before the doors and resumed his usual stride.

Rose was rubbing some suntan lotion onto her skin, looking almost sexual as she rubbed it down her legs. "Here, let me do your back," he offered, taking the lotion into his hands. Rose undid the back of her bikini top and lay down on her stomach. As the Doctor rubbed the cream on his back, he started to talk, now or never, "Rose I need to tell you something,"

"Mmm," she mumbled in reply.

"Rose, I.." No, he wanted to start from the start, "when I first met you I thought you were brilliant, you didn't question why, you just investigated and helped me, you stopped me from going insane over the years and you stopped me from destroying so many wonderful things. Rose, I wanted to say this because I think it's time you knew," He watched her eyes turn up to his face; "You need to know that I love you."

Rose sat and tuned towards him, her bikini top falling into the sand, her eyes in pure shock. The Doctor tried his hardest to keep his eyes from wandering downwards and keep them locked with hers. She reached forward, grabbing at the collar of his shirt, pulling him in. her hands slid down his back and pulled at his thin cotton shirt, slipping it over his head, only parting lips for a second to rid of it completely. He played with his button, receiving her message, and ripped his shorts down his thighs, revealing an already overly large bulge in his undershorts.

Their lips collided messily, their tongues frantically searching within each other's mouths. He could taste her so freshly on his lips, peppermint toothpaste and the sweet tang of her lip gloss. His hand brushed her cheek sweetly, trying to contain his lust but all control was lost when she pulled him down on top of her and he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest. He moaned into her mouth, propping himself up with one hand so that he could massage one of her breasts, never leaning her mouth. Her nails dug into his back and pulled him close so that she would whisper into his ear, "I'm so fucking wet." He kissed her collarbone and slid down her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. He looked up at her grinning mischievously, "Do something," she squealed flinging her head back in pleasure of the thought of what he might do.

With his eyes locked on hers, he hooked his fingers around her bather bottoms and slowly as possible, making her wait, grinning wider. Then with one swift movement he ripped them down her perfect legs, she squealed with shock and delight. The Doctor looked up to see what she had hidden beneath her clothes. Her folds glistened in the sunlight, oozing with a wetness that he himself had caused. He slid back up towards her mouth and kissed it deeply, slipping his tongue in her mouth in a heated kiss. After a few seconds, he drew back lingering just above her lips, "I'm going to do that on your clit," he breathed, feeling her hips thrust as he said the words. He pressed down with his, disallowing he movement while he kissed her some more. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction so early in the game, she would have to wait.

He glided down a little to where he could suck on her nipples. He busied himself so carefully kissing and sucking gently on the hardened protrusions. He flicked one with his tongue with he rolled one gingerly on his fingertips. Rose's body rolled, "Fuck," she moaned. The Doctor gave one last kiss to each breast and slid down again to her flooded vulva. He kissed her thighs without actually kissing the spots where she needed them. But then he couldn't resist himself and ran his tongue all the way from her vagina to above her clit and tasted her juice, she thrust up to his face involuntarily. "You taste so good," he said licking his lips. He flicked his tongue up and down her slit, tasting the juices as waves gushed through it. Then he started to suck, with his mouth encasing her swollen clit, pulling in and out while Rose started to shiver beneath him, he went a little faster for a second and then flicked his tongue over her clit and sent her over the edge.

Her body exploded with orgasm, rippling through her body and destroying her senses. Rose's head flung back and her back arched and her hips thrust but the Doctor wasn't going to let it end so easily; slipping two fingers inside her vagina and curving them upwards. He brought them out again and trust them back in. Rose moaned loudly, rocking into his hands to the beat he created. Then he leaned back down and started to suck her clit once more, he flicked his tongue around more this time, exploring every inch of her wet folds. He moaned at her taste. Still thrusting his fingers in and out, the Doctor kissed her clit and set her into orgasm once more, it was less intense but her world blacked out in pure pleasure for a few seconds, "Like that? Did you?"

"Oh fuck yes she squealed, out of breath. The Doctor allowed her a few seconds of recovery before kissing her again, deeply. He was breathing heavily, wishing so much to enter her, "Do it," she pleaded she eagerly. What position? Could he hold out long enough to do more than one? He kissed her again. He was moaning loudly into her lips and softly caressing her breasts. He hesitated considering his next more. He grasped his engorged penis in his hands and Rose's it down her slit, teasing both her clit and her entrance with the swollen head. She gushed with excitement, flooding her already soaking folds. The Doctor pushed the head of his cock into her vagina, "ready?"

She threw her head back once again, "Mm-hmm!" she yelped. He ran the tip of his penis gentle up and down her slit once more before repositioning himself and pushing halfway in, Rose screamed, "all the way! All the fucking way," She was smiling, shuddering with pleasure. The Doctor couldn't keep up his teasing game and thrust into her, feeling her pussy squeeze around his penis with contractions that made him dizzy. He leaned back down to her face and kissed her as he moved. He started slow at first, easing in and out gently, feeling her every squeeze and feeling every gush of liquid; but the sensation took hold and he started to pound into her, gaining speed, hearing each slap as their skin collided. Rose moaned loudly and shrieked loudly, at first he was worried that he was hurting her but the constant flowing of her juices let him know that she was in pleasure. Fuck, it felt good.

He had to change position. He pulled out his bare cock and grabbed onto her jagged hips watching a ferocious smile cross her face. She was on her feet "We do it like this," she said bending down, straight legged. The Doctor could see every curve of her folds, he reached out and massaged them with his hand. He flicked her clit with his finger and then rolled it slowly between two. Then he stopped just before her third climax, reached under and took a breast in each hand while she guided his cock smoothly into her hole. Rose placed her hands over the Doctor's on her breasts. The Doctor begun to pick up his momentum again. Faster and faster still he pounded listening to the smack of skin on skin; he had to let go of her breasts to get a propper speed. Holding her hips, thrusting as fast as he could, it was only a matter of time before a thick white substance would explode from him. He could feel it coming now, "I'm gonna cum," he yelled, having no control over his actions.

Rose threw herself away from the Doctor and turned, falling to her knees. She took the Doctor's swollen cock in her mouth and ran her tongue up and down it, pressing her teeth in slightly. He tried to resist cumming; he wanted her to keep doing this. She ran her tongue over his head and then pushed it back into her mouth, in and out. He thrust forward into her face, holding on tight to the load that was so near to erupting. With one swift motion Rose pulled his cock out of her mouth and turn around, and the Doctor entered her vagina once more. With his cock consumed by her wetness, he thrust a final time and let his load explode into her.

They both stood blinded by their climaxes for minutes. The Doctor eventually withdrew his penis from inside Rose, he looked down at her swollen pussy which was now dripping with white. He looked into her face, took her cheek in his hand and kissed her heatedly. "I love you," she breathed into his lips.

"I love you too," he said slipping his hand back down to her slit and caressing it, "I love you too."


End file.
